


Through My Veins

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Set post season 6. Prompt:Poison.





	Through My Veins

April slaps him. The accuracy of her aim belies the veil of saltwater and booze she's hiding behind.

It'd sting if the bottle of tequila to his left wasn't drained to almost empty.

Numb fingertips trace skin stained pink where her fingers left their mark. He shrugs.

Her wrath is the least he deserves.

Blood and brain matter and shattered shards of skull he couldn't quite manage to keep connected.

From living and breathing to a bullet hole punctuating glassy eyes before he could blink.

One more name on the growing list of those he's tried and failed to save.


End file.
